


Soulmates

by RaychelRay



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychelRay/pseuds/RaychelRay
Summary: “To say that one waits a lifetime for his soulmate to come around is a paradox.People eventually get sick of waiting, take a chance on someone, and by the art of commitment become soulmates, which takes a lifetime to perfect.”~Criss Jami,  Venus in Arms





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, another work for a different fandom named Soulmates, how original. Yeah, yeah. I'm not the best when it comes to titles, I usually just keep them pretty obvious, so, oh well.
> 
> I did this story originally a while ago for Eleteo Appreciation Week that was going on at the Elena of Avalor Discord and on tumblr, so I thought I would post it here too.
> 
> I did listen to “Only Us” from Dear Evan Hansen on a good loop while I was writing, so Enjoy! :)

Queen Elena Castillo-Flores, First of her name and Protector of Avalor.

She really did like the way that sounded.

Elena had used the title many times before today: when she would practice saying it in the mirror, dressed up in her mother’s jewels as a little girl, doodling it on her notes when her tutor would drone on too much during her lessons, and of course, Armando announcing it over and over during the relentless rehearsals they had had this week. Esteban had insisted that everything had to be perfect.

But now, it was no longer a dream or just pretend. It was real.

Elena let out a shaky sigh with a hint of a giggle laced into it as she leaned against the railing of the balcony, grateful for the weight it took off of her new, extravagant red ballgown and her handcrafted personalized Crown that sat on her head.

She unconsciously began rubbing at her wrist, or more specifically, over her Soulmate Timer tattoo, which tonight was hidden under a turquoise and diamond bracelet that had been passed down through many Queens in her family.

It was a habit of hers since she was a child. Something her mother Lucia had told she had done as well, saying it was a small way to absorb strength from her Soulmate even though she hadn’t met them yet.

Elena’s timer had always puzzled her though, considering that since the day she was born, her timer recorded that she would meet her Soulmate in about 60 years.

At the time, she had been anxious about meeting her soulmate at such an old age. However, it had quickly subsided due to the surrounding love provided by her family and the old historical stories of Rulers who didn’t settle down and marry their true love (usually from some long forbidden romance) until after they had served the Realm.

That all changed though when her experience with Shuriki and the amulet made 45 years go down to 4 year, and suddenly the possibility of meeting her soulmate was a lot closer than she had anticipated.

Again, the anxious feeling ended up being lost as she had had a lot more important things occupying her time.

Elena remembered that about a little over a month ago that the timer's countdown had been close, really close.

So close that even the staff began to loudly gossip about who the mystery person would be. It would have to be someone arriving around the time of her Coronation considering that royals and representatives from all corners of the Everrealm had been invited.

Alas though, even after meeting many of the guests that were being housed at the palace and glances she had cast to the large crowd during the ceremony, she had yet to notice any spark or zing or whatever she was supposed to feel.

The night was still young though.

Elena then gasped as a small and sparkling jaquin illusion appeared right in front of her. The small creature did a few twists and tricks before exploding into a thousand sparkles right in front of her face.

“I hope you didn’t come out here just to tease me,” Elena said as she brushed off the sparkles and turned around to see Mateo behind her, his hand and tamborita outstretched. She would know his magic anywhere.

“Just looking for the bright light of the ball,” Mateo said, reseathing his tamborita and moving to stand next her.

Elena bumped shoulders with him as a small pay back for the trick, which he lovingly returned.

She then took a moment to admire him out of the corner of her eye.

He had decided to don something besides his usual red robes tonight in honor of her celebration. So he instead wore midnight blue robes with accents of white, yellow, and a lighter shade of blue, making him look like the twilight sky. He also wore a silver cape over the top of it with a broach of her family’s crest clasped at the front.

Elena remembered how Rafa had been gushing about his outfit earlier this evening. How it was not only been another one his Abuelo’s robes, but is was also the one that he had specifically worn to Elena’s christening.

“I’m surprised you’re out here,” Mateo then said. “You were practically jumping in the seat of your throne earlier when Armando made the official proclamation.”

“I just needed to get some air,” Elena as she leaned in towards him, catching some of the warmth of his cape that was surprisingly very soft. “To take things in and reevaluate them. A lot of good people have taught me that.”

“Good to see you are taking the council’s advice to heart, even though you’ll no longer have it.”

“Yeah,” Elena replied solemnly.

It was true, the Grand Council would officially dissolve next week, once affairs and paperwork were sorted out, and medals and honors were given in a much smaller but still formal luncheon.

Funny, how she was once so determined that she didn’t need them, and now, she couldn’t imagine a life without them.

“Hey, you know they aren’t going anywhere, they’ll be right here if you ever need them.” Mateo shot her a crooked smile, “And as your Royal Wizard, you know you have me around for the rest of my life.”

A familiar feeling of relief washed over Elena at the sound of his proposal. She could always rely on him to make her feel better.

“Let’s go somewhere, just the two of us.”

Mateo snorted, “An hour into your role as Queen and you’re already making plans to runaway for some grand adventure.”

“Not runaway, I just want us to spend a day together, or even just an afternoon.”

“You know that whatever we plan might not happen for a while, with all your new responsibilities that you’ll be shouldering.” Mateo grabbed her hand, “I’ve already seen how many nights you’ve stayed up late and how much you’ve been pacing around in your room this week.”

Elena quirked up an eyebrow. “Are you spying on me now, Royal Wizard?”

Mateo immediately flushed red. “What! No–no of course not, I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

Elena threw back her head and laughed loudly at his frantic outburst.

She knew very well how visible their rooms were to each other. They had spent many nights writing messages to each other across the way. And not that she would admit it out loud, but she had peered over to check in on him on occasions when she would see his light burning late while he was hard at work. Or she may have accidently seen him once or twice in a half-dressed state that had caused her to fall backwards off her window sitting area and onto her floor in an embarrassed mess.

But she would keep that to herself for now.

“Relax, I know you would never besmirch my honor,” She replied, rubbing small circles on his hand with her thumb. “And I’m touched by your concern.”

Mateo bent his head down bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, where shall we go then?”

“I’m to decide?”

“Well, you are the one inviting me, I figured you would have some plan already up your sleeve.”

To be honest, she didn’t have anywhere in particular she wanted to go, anywhere was fine as long as she was with him.

Her eyes wandered around the surrounding hills and landscapes of her Kingdom, waiting for some sudden inspiration to hit her. However, she was instead hit with the realization that they were under the balcony’s gazebo.

Well, she knew she had been standing under the gazebo this whole time. But with him at her side now, she was instantly reminded of his Royal Wizard Promotion Ball, and how it was in this very same spot she felt like they had truly connected together for the first time.

And she knew right then and there that there was only one place she wanted to go with him.

“We should go to the lair of Azaluna.”

“Really?” Mateo asked in surprise. “Why there of all places?”

“Because I haven’t been there since I was released from the amulet.” Elena shrugged her shoulders, “And it’s also where one chapter of my life began, it only seems right that I revisit there as another one begins.”

“Then I think it’s the perfect place,” Mateo said as he put an arm around her shoulders. “But you have to promise me that empanadas and your famous agua fresca will be on the menu.”

Elena smiled as she put an arm around him as well and leaned forward so that their foreheads bumped together.

“Deal.”

Staying in this position, Elena closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the peace of this moment. She hadn’t been lying about actively taking the time to have quiet moments amongst the chaos, despite her still very much passionate and gung ho attitude.

Sometimes though, it took the right people to fully settle her into these small instances.

In fact, Elena felt so calm and serene right now that she thought she was hearing bells.

No. Wait. She was hearing bells.

Elena pulled back as Mateo did, wearing the same look of confusion as her. The two of them looked around for the source of the sound, until they looked down and realized it was coming from them.

Mateo pushed up his robe’s sleeve as Elena pulled off her bracelet.

On both of their wrists, their Soulmate tattoos were blinking bright gold zeros while the sound of little bells kept going off. This continued for a few more seconds until the blinking stopped and the tattoos faded away, leaving behind bare skin.

Elena let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. She turned her gaze back to Mateo, who was staring at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

This was…was it…after so long…could it…how did she not see…

“Elena?” Mateo asked, a hint a fear and doubt in his voice.

At the sound of her name, Elena immediately wanted to say something comforting to soothe him. To doll out a motivational and upbeat quote she always carried in her heart.

She was completely speechless though. She could even feel her knees begin to tremble.

So much was already going on at the moment for her to even think about something like a Soulmate. And it’s not that she didn’t care or feel nothing like this for Mateo. But for such as sudden push to come in.

Or was it sudden?

“Queen Elena!”

The couple jumped about a foot in the air as they quickly detangled themselves from each other.

Aramando huffed his way over to the two of them.

“It’s time for the feast to officially begin,” He said between gasps of air. “Followed by dancing, and then gifts–”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Elena rambled out as she began straightening out her gown and adjusting her ruffles. She had almost forgotten about the rest of the schedule for tonight. “Thank you Armando, I will be in momentarily.”

“Yes your majesty!” Armando said with a bow before turning to head back inside. “I need a drink.”

Once the door closed, the pair were only left with a thick and heavy silence.

“We better not keep them waiting, your highness,” Mateo then said, refusing to meet her gaze as he began walking away.

Elena didn’t like the way he had said that at all though. It wasn’t sincere or even a little playful. Instead, it was like there was suddenly some distant between them. And Elena desperately wanted to close that distance as she reached out to catch his arm.

“Mateo!” She exclaimed louder than she had intended to. “I need you to know that I’m not disappointed at all, in fact I feel incredibly relieved that it’s you–”

Relieved!? Seriously!?

“Wait, that came out wrong. What I’m trying to say is–”

Elena was so frustrated by her overwhelmed state, that she gave up on trying to say anything at all and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug.

Thankfully, Mateo returned her affection fiercely, crushing his body against hers as she buried her face in his shoulder.

“I…I know what you’re trying to say and I feel the same way,” Mateo mumbled out into her ear. “I just didn’t think it would feel so…unexpected, especially with a literal counter on my body.”

“My parents always said that true love is supposed to be…and it’s not like we’ve ever been the type of people to focus on something like this,” Elena said with a small and slightly forced giggle. “Though, I think we need to move that picnic date up sooner than we thought.”

She felt Mateo nod, “I agree…we have a lot to talk about.”

He was right, there would be quite a lot to talk about, an entire future to talk about in this case.

And in this moment of stability, Elena at least realized that her soulmate wasn’t someone she suddenly met and would by some destiny have to fall in love with them. It was someone she had met, matured with, laughed, cried, and created a solid relationship that could be easily stood and built upon.

And she would gladly take that over anything else.

“Hey,” Elena then said as she pulled back so she could see his face, which looked more at ease now. “Regardless of whatever happens though, you’re still with me, right?”

Mateo gave her a small smile as he grabbed both of her hands. He then brought them up to his lips and placed a kiss on one of her knuckles.

“Always.”


End file.
